(OS) Affaire privée
by Ordalie Gwynfyd
Summary: Où Conan se pose quelques questions après avoir entendu une discussion entre Kid et Hakuba un soir de cambriolage.


_Je ne savais pas trop si cet OS avait plus sa place dans les archives de DC ou de MK, mais j'ai décidé que, puisqu'il était du point de vue de Conan, j'allais le mettre ici. Je vous préviens, c'est idiot._

 **Disclaimer : Non, toujours pas à moi. Vive Gosho-sensei pour DC et pour MK.**

* * *

 **Affaire privée**

* * *

Il y avait du monde au cambriolage du Kid. Bon, comme d'habitude, quoi.

Conan soupira. Le Kid-killer n'était pas particulièrement d'humeur à poursuivre un voleur ce soir. Peut-être parce que ce n'était pas vraiment pareil d'y aller sans Ran et Sonoko. Les deux filles ne pouvaient pas vraiment venir, leurs universités respectives étant toutes deux beaucoup trop loin de Beika.

Le jeune détective soupira. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Ran avait fini le lycée alors que lui était toujours coincé en primaire.

Mouais. Sans doute était-ce ça la vraie raison de son humeur. Il était toujours en train de ruminer à l'idée qu'il devait vivre seul avec l'oncle, à présent. Ô joie.

Il aperçut du coin de l'œil Hakuba, en train de tourner en rond, l'air agacé, les yeux fixés sur sa montre à gousset. Intrigué, il s'approcha du détective, qui avait fini par devenir un bon ami, malgré le fait qu'ils ne se croisaient que peu en dehors des cambriolages du Kid.

« Saguru-nīchan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Hum ? Oh, Conan-kun, c'est toi. Rien, j'attends juste l'heure du vol.

— C'est bientôt ?

— Dans vingt-six minutes et trente secondes, si tu tiens à le savoir. »

Conan soupira. Décidément, Hakuba était irrécupérable. Lui et sa manie de l'heure exacte. C'était si dur que ça de dire « presque une demi-heure » ?

« Dis, Saguru-nīchan, tu as résolu beaucoup d'enquêtes ces derniers temps ?

— Hum ? Oh, oui, bien sûr. Tu veux que je te raconte ? J'ai dû résoudre un meurtre dans un train il n'y a pas deux jours. Mes amis m'ont maudit pour ça, d'ailleurs.

— Whaa… je veux entendre cette enquête, Saguru-nīchan ! »

Conan avait récemment découvert que Hakuba adorait autant que lui raconter ses anecdotes de meurtres en tout genre à quelqu'un qui comprenait l'attrait de ce genre de choses. Leurs amis n'étaient pas vraiment compréhensifs.

Après tout, même les _Detective Boys_ avaient besoin de vacances des fois.

* * *

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait dans ce corps, c'était ses petites jambes. D'accord, sa nouvelle croissance l'aidait un peu, mais il était quand même semé facilement par Hakuba. En fait, il l'avait perdu un peu auparavant, dans un couloir de l'étage du dessous, tandis qu'ils poursuivaient Kid après que celui-ci eût volé la pierre qu'il convoitait.

C'était un hôtel de luxe, doublé d'un véritable labyrinthe. Il dut fouiller un moment avant d'apercevoir enfin une porte de chambre entrouverte, sans doute depuis le passage du voleur. Il entra silencieusement, avant d'apercevoir deux silhouettes près du balcon. Hakuba et Kid.

La situation aurait pu être normale s'ils n'étaient pas côte à côte, Hakuba appuyé contre la rambarde, un air inquisiteur sur le visage, et Kid piétinant les mains derrière le dos comme s'il venait de faire une bêtise.

« Alors ?

— Alors quoi ?

— Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

— Non, pas du tout, vraiment. »

Hakuba souffla.

« Tu te moques de moi ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu quand tu as failli tomber, tout à l'heure ?

— Ce n'était rien, d'accord ? C'était juste la fatigue, ça peut arriver à tout le monde !

— Dans ce cas, ne prépare pas de vols ! »

Conan cligna des yeux. C'était quoi ça, depuis quand Hakuba était-il le conseiller bien-être du Kid ? D'accord, c'était une des deux personnes qui arrivaient le plus à le coincer lors des cambriolages, ce qui grâce à la logique tout à fait personnelle du Kid, aboutissait à obtenir une grosse partie de sa confiance et de son affection.

Bon, il était vrai qu'il avait été assez surpris à un moment de voir Kid perdre l'équilibre, alors qu'il était en plein milieu de son spectacle, les deux pieds pourtant bien posés sur le piédestal. C'était passé relativement inaperçu, même si, tant lui que Hakuba, ne l'avaient pas raté.

Mais même. On ne discutait pas tranquillement de la fatigue avec un criminel à un moment où il aurait fallu tenter de _l'arrêter_.

Kid continuait à piétiner sur place, mais se stoppa d'un coup tandis qu'il se mettait une nouvelle fois à vaciller. Hakuba l'agrippa immédiatement pour lui éviter une chute.

« Kai, ça va ?

— Oui, oui, c'est bon.

— C'est bon ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? »

« Kai » ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Était-ce un surnom qu'il lui donnait ? Le diminutif de « Kaitō Kid » ? La situation commençait à devenir de plus en plus suspecte et il se promit d'interroger Hakuba à ce sujet quand tout cela serait fini.

Et puis d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de rester planqué derrière la porte à les espionner alors qu'il devrait aller prêter main-forte à Hakuba ?

… peut-être le fait que Hakuba ne semblait pas vraiment avoir besoin d'aide pour le moment.

« Je ne veux rien savoir. Si tu continues à faire tes vols dans ton état, je te jure que je te cloue au lit jusqu'à ce que tout ça soit fini !

— Tu n'oserais pas.

— Un peu que j'oserais ! Et d'ailleurs, si je ne le fais pas, c'est Aoko-kun qui s'en chargera à ma place. Tu sais bien qu'on s'inquiète pour toi, Kai ! Arrête de forcer comme ça !

— Hmm… »

… bon. D'accord. Il n'allait _définitivement_ pas entrer maintenant. Depuis quand Hakuba et Kid se connaissaient personnellement ? Et puis c'était qui cette « Aoko » ? Et cela voulait-il dire que « Kai » était vraiment le nom de Kid ?

Puis autre chose le frappa. Kid était malade ? Depuis quand ? Et pourquoi ? Était-ce vraiment grave à ce point pour que Hakuba s'inquiétât autant ?

Il se rappela combien il avait l'air contrarié en consultant sa montre tout au long de la soirée en attendant l'arrivée du Kid. Ce n'était peut-être pas juste à cause de son obsession pour le temps, cette fois.

« Pardon…

— Dépêche-toi de rentrer, au lieu de t'excuser pour rien, Kai. Et je te préviens que tu ne reviendras pas sur un cambriolage avant que tout ça ne soit fini.

— Mais ça va prendre des _mois_!

— Je sais. Mais ça, c'est plus important que les vols, tu m'entends ?

— Oui… »

Kid déploya son planeur, avec un air boudeur clairement visible sur son visage, et décolla du balcon dans la nuit.

Hakuba soupira en secouant la tête, et resta un instant silencieux sur le balcon.

Conan préféra faire marche arrière et quitta la pièce le plus silencieusement possible, et traversa ainsi la moitié du couloir. Puis il revint en courant et ouvrit grand la porte.

« Saguru-nīchan ! Tu as vu Kid ? »

Le détective se retourna et croisa le regard de l'écolier derrière lui.

« Oui, mais hélas il s'est de nouveau échappé.

— Ce fichu voleur ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Saguru-nīchan, on finira bien par l'attraper un jour ! »

Hakuba sourit avant de sortir de la pièce à la suite de l'enfant. Rien dans son visage ne semblait montrer la quelconque existence de la discussion survenue plus tôt.

Et Conan ne voulait pas non plus aborder le sujet. Car si Hakuba lui-même mettait de côté ses principes et s'inquiétait pour Kid, il devait avoir une bonne raison à cela.

* * *

Il s'avéra que les cambriolages s'espacèrent largement au cours des mois qui suivirent. Comme si Kid avait accepté la demande de Hakuba et avait décidé de ne pas trop forcer. Quoi que cela pût signifier.

Les tours de magie et les énigmes du voleur n'en restaient pas moins impressionnantes, mais Conan pouvait voir qu'il s'agissait d'une autre personne. Ce n'était pas vraiment la chose la plus facile à repérer, mais il n'était pas une des rares personnes à avoir réussi à l'approcher pour rien.

Conan soupçonnait le voleur d'avoir demandé à un de ses complices d'apparaître à sa place, en suivant ses instructions. Il devait bien y avoir quelqu'un dans son entourage de suffisamment doué pour cela. Il savait de source sûre – comprenez par là, Kid lui-même – qu'il n'était pas le seul voleur dans la famille. Pour des maîtres du déguisement, échanger de place ne devait pas être bien insurmontable.

Hakuba semblait également soulagé, même s'il semblait régulièrement inquiet pour on-ne-savait quelle raison. Mais s'il connaissait le Kid, il devait sans doute s'inquiéter à cause de la raison de son retrait discret et temporaire des scènes de vol.

Conan avait définitivement décidé de ne pas lui parler de cette conversation avec Kid, et préférait discuter d'autres sujets quand il voyait le détective, ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent. En effet, le garçon à lunettes, qui avait désormais presque dix ans d'apparence, commençait à être vraiment pris au sérieux par les policiers, et pas seulement ceux de la Division 1, et était régulièrement invité à venir avec Kogorō au centre de Police, où travaillait désormais Hakuba.

Peut-être le fait d'avoir vécu depuis presque quatre ans avec un grand détective jouait également en sa faveur. Grand détective qui, contre toutes attentes, résolvait à présent de plus en plus de crimes en restant éveillé, grâce à l'aide de son « assistant » de longue date.

À moins que la soudaine prise au sérieux de la part des adultes ne vînt de sa réputation de _Shinigami_ , désormais clairement installée dans la Division 1. Megure avait fini par décider que ce n'était pas forcément Mōri qui se trouvait comme par hasard sur chaque lieu de crime. Au plus grand désarroi de Conan.

* * *

Environ un an après avoir surpris la conversation entre Hakuba et Kid dans cet hôtel, le détective invita son jeune compagnon à venir chez lui. La raison était assez simple : il était chargé de trouver des preuves pour le meurtre d'un certain Kuzuhara, et s'était dit que l'aide de Conan ne serait pas de trop. La difficulté de cette enquête avait même réussi à impressionner le garçonnet quand lui-même en avait lu un rapport, et Conan étant ce qu'il était, il avait décidé de démêler cette affaire également.

« Fais comme chez toi, Conan-kun, lança Hakuba en retirant ses chaussures.

— Hum, d'accord. »

La maison de Hakuba était assez grande. Elle rappelait un peu à Conan le manoir des Kudō, en plus calme, aussi bizarre que cela pût paraître.

Son ancienne demeure, désormais habitée, en plus d'Akai, par deux ou trois agents de diverses organisations responsables des forces de l'ordre de différents pays sous couverture, servait un peu de quartier secondaire non-officiel au FBI et autres. Ce qui rendait parfois la cohabitation très joyeuse. À se demander comment les _Detective Boys_ pouvaient continuer à autant aimer y aller le samedi.

Il laissa ses chaussures dans un coin du _genkan_ , tandis que son aîné rangeait les siennes dans le placard à chaussures et en sortait deux paires de chaussons.

« Bon, les dossiers concernant l'affaire Kuzuhara sont dans mon bureau, tu viens ?

— Oui, Saguru-nīchan. Il y a beaucoup d'autres affaires dans ton bureau ?

— Bien sûr, répondit le détective en riant. Mais même si tu adores fouiller dedans, je préfère qu'on se contente de celle pour laquelle nous sommes là.

— Hum. »

En chemin, ils croisèrent une vieille femme à lunettes qui les accueillit avec un grand sourire, et Hakuba lui demanda de monter une chaise dans son bureau pour son petit compagnon.

Puis il entrèrent dans la pièce, assez confortable, où se trouvait un bureau avec un ordinateur et plusieurs étagères remplis de dossiers relatifs aux enquêtes auxquelles il avait participé.

« Tu n'as pas de livres dans ton bureau ? s'étonna Conan. Je croyais que tu aimais Sherlock Holmes, pourtant.

— Bien sûr que si, répondit Hakuba. J'ai même une sacrée collection. Des exemplaires de famille signés par Holmes lui-même.

— Eeh ?

— L'avantage d'avoir des origines britanniques, Conan-kun, sourit Hakuba.

— Peuh, souffla Conan en essayant de ne pas paraître trop jaloux. Et ils sont où, alors ? Parce que moi je ne les vois pas.

— Ils sont au salon. J'ai interdiction de ranger mes romans ici, si je le fais, j'en ai deux qui se plaignent que je passe ma vie dans mon bureau. »

Conan étouffa un rire.

« Je vois. Je comprends mieux, maintenant. »

Hakuba alla sortir les dossiers de l'affaire Kuzuhara et les mit sur son bureau. Conan, trop petit pour atteindre la table, dut attendre que la vieille femme revienne avec un tabouret assez haut.

« Merci, Baaya.

— Je vous en prie, jeune maître. Mais, si je puis me permettre…

— Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? »

— Pensez-vous vraiment que se soit une bonne idée de le faire venir ici ?

— Aucun problème, Baaya. » balaya Hakuba, déjà dans ses dossiers.

Conan, surpris, préféra néanmoins ne pas poser de questions, et préféra garder pour plus tard ses interrogations tandis qu'il se mettait à étudier le dossiers en compagnie de son aîné.

* * *

C'est vers midi qu'ils furent sortis de leur travail par Baaya, les prévenant que le repas était prêt. Les deux détectives durent se retirer de leurs théories pour redescendre en bas, et se diriger vers la cuisine.

C'est là que Conan s'aperçut pour la première fois de la présence d'une autre personne dans la maison.

Derrière la table de travail se trouvait une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux mi-longs complètement ébouriffés, en train de tourner une salade, un air très concentré sur le visage. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de faire tomber plusieurs feuilles à chaque fois.

Cela avait l'air de l'agacer au plus haut point et elle grommelait quelque chose d'inintelligible, sous le sourire amusé de Baaya.

Hakuba éclata de rire avant de lancer :

« On dirais que tu n'es toujours pas bonne à marier, Kai !

— Mais Sagu-chaaaaaaan, sanglota la fille, c'est cette salade qui conspire contre moi !

— Mais oui, mais oui. Et si tu laissais faire Baaya et que tu disais bonjour à Conan-kun, plutôt ?

— Hum ? »

La jeune femme tourna la tête et aperçu l'écolier qui clignait des yeux à l'entrée à l'entrée de la cuisine. Son visage se fendit d'un sourire et elle s'approcha du garçon avant de lancer :

« Alors c'est toi, Conan-kun ! Saguru m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ! Tu vas bien ? »

Le détective à lunettes ne répondit pas. Il se contentait de dévisager la jeune femme. Ou, plus particulièrement, ses iris d'un bleu presque indigo. Abominablement familiers.

« Conan-kun, ça va ? demanda Hakuba, en apercevant l'expression de son jeune ami.

— Saguru-nīchan… est-ce que cette personne est vraiment la personne que je pense qu'elle est ?

— Heu… ça dépend… tu penses à qui en particulier ? »

Mais Conan ne répondit pas. Il se contentait de fixer droit dans les yeux la jeune femme, dont les lèvres prirent un rictus amusé. Et tout aussi abominablement familier.

Elle tendit la main comme pour serrer la sienne, mais elle la referma d'un coup dans le vide. La seconde d'après, une très jolie rose bleue se tenait entre ses doigts.

« Je m'appelle Kuroba Kairi ! Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, Conan-kun ! »

L'enfant prit la fleur dans ses mains de manière automatique, sans un mot. Il resta à la dévisager un moment, sans bouger.

Il ne fit pas trop attention à tout ce qui l'entourait, se contentant de fixer chaque pétale, un à un, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, pas plus qu'il ne remarqua « Kairi » quitter la cuisine un moment, attirée au salon par un bruit qui devait sans doute lui être familier.

Ce n'est que quand elle revint plusieurs minutes plus tard, les bras chargés, que Conan comprit ce qui l'avait fait quitter la pièce.

Dans ses bras, il y avait un tout petit bébé, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quelques mois, qui semblait sur le point de s'endormir. Kairi le berçait doucement tout en attrapant une écharpe qui était adossée à une chaise.

« Sérieusement Kai, tu devrais arrêter d'y aller chaque fois qu'elle appelle, sinon tu vas en faire une enfant gâtée.

— Mais Sagu-chan ! Je ne peux pas laisser ma pauvre Kaoru toute seule comme ça, ce serait trop méchant ! »

Kairi accrocha nonchalamment la petite fille dans son dos à l'aide de l'écharpe, pour la garder à portée tout en gardant les mains libres. Puis, satisfaite, elle retourna aider Baaya avec les couverts.

Elle manqua alors de percuter Conan-kun, toujours planté au milieu de la pièce. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se baissa à sa portée, l'appela et passa même une main devant son visage, sans succès.

« Sagu-chan.

— Quoi ?

— Je crois que Conan-kun est cassé. »

* * *

 **NdA** : Je _vous avais prévenu. C'est idiot. C'est ce genre d'idées bizarres qui nous réveillent un dimanche matin et nous font demander toute la journée ce que fume notre cerveau la nuit quand il est seul aux commandes._

 _Juste pour savoir, combien d'entre vous aviez déjà deviné de quoi il retournait ?_

 _Bref. J'ai éventuellement d'autres idées d'OS liés à cet univers-là, mais ce n'est pas certain que je les écrive tout de suite._


End file.
